After Our Kiss- Maid Sama!
by Sohara
Summary: Misaki relata lo que sucedió después del beso que tubo con Takumi después del festival, pero, al contrario de lo que ella imaginaba, no todo es color rosa. En esta historia encontrarás amor, celos, pasión, suspenso...de todo.
1. Capítulo 1: Takumi Usui, ¿Te amo?

Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Kaichou wa maid-sama!, no míos. La historia es mía.

Mi nombre es Misaki Ayuzawa, permitanme contarles mis historia. Antes de que mi padre nos abandonara, y aparte se suicidara enfrente de mi hermana, mi madre y yo, eramos una familia con una buena fortuna, pero sobre todo muy unida. Mi padre era un excelente cocinero, y por lo tanto era obvio que tenía un restaurante, así que el comenzó a ganar mucho dinero. Con el tiempo compró muchos locales haciendo así un gran imperio de nuestra familia. Todo era color rosa, por así decirlo, hasta que un día mi padre decidió malgastar todo el dinero, haciendo que quedara una gran deuda de la compañía, y por lo tanto falló. Mi padre cayó en depresión y en frente de nosotras se suicidó cuando yo tenía 8 años. Desde ese entonces, he odiado a los hombres. Mi familia cayó en la pobreza, y hasta entonces no ha salido de ese oscuro destino...

Hace unos años la Preparatoria Seika decidió abrir sus puertas a las mujeres, ya que anteriormente era solo para hombres. Seika era un completo desorden hasta que decidí lanzarme para Kaichou (Presidenta) del Consejo Estudiantil, y gané. En comparación del año pasado, Seika ha cambiado demasiado. Los hombres siempre asustaban a las mujeres, caminaban semi-desnudos por la escuela, en fin, un completo desorden. Soy siempre de las primeras en los exámenes, y eso se debe a mi posición de Kaichou. Soy de la clase 2-1.

Como mencione anteriormente, mi familia esta en la pobreza, así que por lo tanto para ayudar a mi madre para que no hiciera ella todo, tengo que trabajar. Tal vez imaginen un empleo ''normal'', pero...No lo es. Trabajo en un Café Maid, conocido como Maid Latte. Para asegurarme de no arriesgar mi posición decidí conseguirlo en las lejanías de la ciudad. Bien...todo era ''bueno'', hasta que Takumi Usui, alumno de la clase 2-2, una de las qué tiene más hombres en ella. Si se preguntan por que Usui (Si, ya se que se llama Takumi, pero Usui es como yo le digo) fue el que causo que lo ''bueno'' hubiese acabado, aquí esta la razón.

Un día, después un rato de trabajo en Maid Latte, fui a sacar la basura, y me encontré con Usui, por lo tanto el descubrió mi secreto. Sin más remedio tuve que contarle la historia de mi trabajo; su reacción fue algo...tierna. Desde ese día, Usui, empezó a pasarla conmigo y a fastidiarme de vez en cuando...aunque, por más que me duela admitirlo, empieza a agradarme. El me ha confundido mucho, desde extrañas palabras hasta veces que me ha salvado...enserio es raro. Hasta hace unos meses lo odiaba, hasta que algo sucedió, haciendo que...me empezara a gustar.

-*Flashback*-

Cierto día gané un Club de Admiradores, los cuales al igual que Usui se la pasaban acosandome. Oh, olvide mencionar al Trío de Idiotas, otros de mis acosadores. Usui siempre me escondía de ellos, para que no descubrieran mi trabajo de maid. Un día en Maid Latte había un concurso de puntos para tomarse una foto con una maid si le ganabas en un juego de velocidad, y después de unos días, Usui ya tenía los puntos necesarios, y me ganó; por consiguiente, tuve que tomarme una foto con él. Usui siempre se la vive en Maid Latte, algo que al principio me fastiaba. Bueno, como seguía diciendo. Después de estar harta de no poderles decir de mi trabajo a mis admiradores, decidi pensar en el tejado de uno de los edificios de la escuela. Para mi sorpresa, allí estaba Usui.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaichou?- Usui preguntó con un tono curioso.-_

_-Vine a pensar un poco...he decidido decirles a los chicos sobre que soy maid.- Dije algo no convencida.-_

_-¿Otra vez lo estás haciendo por otra persona y no por ti?- Dio un suspiro y se levantó.- Deberías pensar más en ti, Ayuzawa._

_-Sabes...la razón por la que hago esto se porque me dolería mucho que me vieran como maid y me rechazaran...es muy duro si la persona que te admira se decepciona de ti...¿No crees?-_

_-Yo nunca me decepcionaré de ti...y esta es la prueba.- Usui sacó la foto y me la mostró.-_

_-¿¡Qué haces con esa foto aquí en la escuela!?- Grité mientras intentaba quitársela.- ¿¡Para que la quieres aquí!?_

_-Es mi amuleto de la suerte en el amor.- Me vio con una sonrisa pícara.-_

Después de mi nulo intento de quitarle la foto a Usui, cayó de las manos de Usui dirigiendose cerca de mis admiradores. Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba y mi corazón se quedaba paralizado. Ellos descubrirían mi secreto, y se decepcionarían de mí...era el fin de mi vida, por así decirlo. Usui vio de reojo mi cara y vi como su despreocupado rostro cambió a uno determinado.

_-Iré por ella.- Dijo con determinación mientras subía a el borde del tejado.-_

_-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- Reclamé algo asustada sosteniendo el brazo de Usui.-_

_-Es la forma más rápida.- Señaló la piscina.- Iré por ella si tú lo deseas así.-_

_-Sí, pero, ¿Por qué irías a tales extremos?-_

_-Porque...- Dijo en tono misterioso mientras se acercaba más a mí.- Eso es porque...-_

Sólo sentí como los labios de ese chico besaban con dulzura mis labios. Ese era mi primer beso, el primero en 16 años...la verdad se sentía algo, especial. Desde ese día en adelante...empecé a sentir algo más por ese alien pervertido del Planeta Feromonas...o eso es lo que yo pensaba. Desde ese día también, mi capacidad para hablar con él con naturalidad se estaba destruyendo, justamente por eso.

-*Realidad*-

Hoy acompañé a Sakura, mi mejor amiga, a el festival de una escuela para ver a su grupo favorito. Usui, como siempre, se nos pegó como un chicle en el zapato. Todos fuimos en el tren y llegamos a nuestro destino. Justo cuando estabamos en el concierto, un grupo de fangirls nos separaron de Sakura. Le llamé a Sakura para informarle de la situación, y ella dijo que mejor disfrutaramos del festival. Seguí a Usui y como siempre chica que lo veía chica que lo perseguía. Salimos de esa multitud de chicas y nos escondimos en un lugar para hablar. Usui estaba lleno de cosas que las chicas le dieron.

_-Ya me empecé a divertir un poco, aunque la diversión aún no comienza.- Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a un pastelillo.- Vamos a ver que cosas hay dentro de la escuela.-_

_-No tengo otra opción.-_

_-Vamos, sígueme.- Dijo en tono victorioso mientras se levantaba. Usui me llevó hacia un lugar que decía ''El Reto de los Enamorados''. Estaba segura de que ese pervertido quería traerme aquí para participar.- Hay que ir allí.-_

_-Estás loco.-_

_-No estoy loco. Es una serie de juegos, y solo vale 200 yenes, es una ganga. Muchos juegos por el precio de uno.-_

_-Aún pienso que es dinero malgastado.-_

_-Si así lo piensas yo lo pagaré.- Dijo mientras le daba a la encargada el dinero. Ella le entregó un boleto y un collar.- Bien, vamos a dejar nuestras cosas.- Seguí a Usui a unos casilleros.- _

__Después de un día completo de diversión, aunque odie admitirlo, decidí preguntarle a Usui que quería hacer, a lo cual el respondió con cierta sorpresa. Decidimos reclamar nuestro premio. La verdad no fue...lo que yo esperaba. Era el derecho de vestirse de Romeo y Julieta. Cuando salí, allí estaba Usui. Me llevó a un salón vacío; no estaba segura si planeaba algo pervertido, la verdad. Ultimamente hemos estado algo distantes desde que llegó Hinata, un amigo de la infancia que me ama.

_-¿Estás seguro que podemos estar aquí? No asistimos a esta escuela.-_

_-Estará bien mientras no hagamos nada malo, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Supongo.- Dije con la voz algo entrecortada.-_

_-¿Qué pasa...?- Dijo con una voz seductora.- ¿Ayuzawa?_

_-¿¡Como qué que!? ¡No sucede nada!-_

_-¿Enserio? Qué bueno...entonces mejor vamos allá abajo al campamento.-_

_-Tú...¿Te estás reprimiendo a ti mismo?-_

_-¿Sobre los fuegos artificiales...? La verdad, no.-_

_-No...no de eso...Tu, hacia otras cosas y sobre mi, ¿Te estás reprimiendo a ti mismo?-_

_-¿Por...qué lo crees?- Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.-_

_-P-Por nada. Sólo pensé en eso. ¿En verdad te estás reprimiendo a ti mismo?-_

_-Hmm...Entonces, veo que me entiendes. Eres demasiado cruel, Kaichou.- Dijo mientras me encerraba con sus brazos.- En verdad...¿Quieres que te responda? Si quieres que responda, tu deberás responder mis preguntas primero.-_

_-¿Q-Qué?- Dije algo sonrojada._

_-¿Por qué te importo tanto, huh?- _

_-N-No lo sabría, aún si me lo preguntaras...-_

_-No lo sabes...Oye, ¿sabías algo? Durante este tipo de momentos, siempre mientes.-_

_-¿De...qué estás hablando?-_

_-Ayuzawa, ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? ¿Estás nerviosa?-_

_-No...¡No está roja!-_

_-Acaso tu...¿También te estás negando a ti misma?- Dijo arqueando una ceja.- Perdón...creo que crucé la raya.- Se disculpó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.-_

_-Yo...sí...Me estoy negando a mi misma.- Afirmé tomando la mano de Usui.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿porque contigo? No tengo ni idea. Eres un maldito pervertido y molesto, y siempre apareces caminando frente a mi con ese rostro compuesto que tanto me molesta.- Reclamé sonrojada._

_-Ayuzawa...- Dijo Usui aún exaltado por haber tomado su mano.- Cálmate.-_

_-Todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieramos ido a ese estúpido juego...-_

_-¿Qué estás-?- Trató de interrumpir.-_

_-¡Yo nunca hubiera descubierto este extraño sentimiento! ¿!Quieres la verdad, no!?-_

_-Tranquila Ayuzawa...- _

_-La verdad es qué...¡Siempre he querido tomar tu mano!- Dije por fin demasiado sonrojada.-_

_-Kai...chou...-Dijo sorprendido.-_

_-Cuando quiero que estés conmigo, simplemente no estás...¿Qué demonios piensas en realidad? Es un misterio, no lo entiendo; ¿¡Por qué siento que mi corazón se saldrá en cualquier momento cuando estoy contigo!? ¿¡Por qué me siento tan triste cuando no estás conmigo!? ¿Por qué? Tu solo haces...que me descomponga.-_

_-¿Misa...chan?- Dijo aún más sorprendido.-_

_-Idiota...¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?-_

_-En verdad eres astuta...Ayuzawa.-_


	2. Capítulo 2: Cambio Repentino

_-En verdad eres astuta, Ayuzawa.-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¿Cuánto más quieres que me siga reprimiendo?- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.- Siempre me meto contigo porque me sorprendo con cada reacción tuya; siempre eres fuerte y no das fácilmente una sonrisa, me tienes asombrado; aunque parece interesante, es peligroso, que me hace sentir entusiasmado.-_

_-¿Qué responderé?- Pensé algo nerviosa.-_

_-Tu me preguntaste el porque de que me reprimo a mi mismo, pero, hay tantas respuestas a ello, que no podría decirlo en una sola frase.- Continuó poniendo su mano sobre mi rostro.- Por ejemplo, en este momento...- Prosiguió acercándose más.-_

En ese pequeño instante esos labios que se juntaron una vez volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez de una manera demasiado linda. No sabía en que pensar; ese alien pervertido que tan mal me caía por fin había dicho algo tan difícil como eso...¿Será un sueño? Si lo es...espero nunca despertar...Al separarnos Usui me vio con la mirada más linda que pude haber visto...

_-Me gustas, Ayuzawa.-_

_-En verdad...te odio...- Mentí todavía sonrojada.-_

_-Como se esperaba de ti...Kaichou.-_

Después del festival regresé a mi casa. Al entrar mi madre y mi hermana estaban dormidas. Al entrar a mi habitación encontré una pequeña nota. La abrí para leer su contenido, decía lo siguiente: ''Querida Misaki: Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero, estos años les he estado ocultando que tengo novio, y me voy a casar, justamente en una semana, ten algo presentable para entonces. Atte. Mamá.'' Al terminar de leer la nota estuve a punto de pegar un grito. ¿Por qué mamá nos había ocultado algo así? ¿Por qué sin antes presentárnoslo para aceptarlo como ''padre''? Era un misterio. Después de tanto pensar me quedé dormida.

_-Onee-chan...Unos señores quieren hablar contigo.- Dijo del otro lado la puerta mi hermana menor, Suzuna.-_

_-Diles que voy en unos minutos.- Dije algo somnolienta mientras me estiraba. Tomé unos jeans de el armario, unos deportivos y una blusa. Después me acomode el cabello en una coleta. Busqué mi sudadera y me la puse. Abrí la puerta y estaban dos personas esperando en la mesa.- ¿Quienes son y para que quieren hablar conmigo?-_

_-Es sobre su padre. A ambas les dejó una gran herencia y una casa a cada una, pues temía que la empresa quebrara.- Dijo uno que traía unos lentes oscuros.-_

_-¿Y de cuanto es la herencia?- Preguntó Suzuna.-_

_-De 30.000.000 de Yens cada una.- Respondió su compañero.- Y la casa es un Penthouse, a aproximadamente 20 minutos de este punto. Ustedes deciden por su cuenta si la quieren vender, rechazarla o aceptarla.- Continuó.-_

_-Yo quiero venderla para dar estabilidad económica más fuerte a la familia.- Dijo Suzuna.-_

_-Yo necesito tiempo para pensar...¿Puedo?- Dije algo dudosa.-_

_-Claro, tiene todo el tiempo que necesite, Srita. Ayuzawa. Le daré mi teléfono para cuando este lista.- Dijo dándome una tarjeta con sus datos.- Y sobre el dinero, aquí tienen un cheque. Vayan a recogerlo a cualquier banco.-_

_-Bien.- Respondimos.-_

_-En ese caso, ya nos vamos.- Dijo uno de ellos.-_

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa. Suzuna fue a su habitación feliz de haber podido conseguir dinero para la familia. Yo me quede sentada pensativa. Mi vida había cambiado completamente en menos de 2 días. Había confesado a alguien mis sentimientos y me hacía rica, algo demasiado drástico. Hundida en mis pensamientos no escuché la puerta abrirse.

_-Niñas, ya llegué.- Dijo mi madre al llegar.- Misaki, que bien que estás aquí. Por favor, perdóname por no serles sincera acerca de esta relación, pero, con eso de su padre se me haría difícil decir esto. Por favor, pasa, Naoki-san.-_

Entró a la habitación un hombre alto, delgado y de mirada risueña. No tenía demasiada confianza en él, ya que era igual a mi padre. El examinó la casa y dio un leve suspiro. Volteó a ver a mi madre.

_-¿Cuánto dinero darán por ella?- Dijo el hombre, cuyo nombre tengo entendido que es ''Naoki''.-_

_-100.000 Yens.- Respondió mi madre.-_

_-Bien, de todos modos ajusta para comprar una casa más grande y nueva, ¿No?-_

_-Sí. Creo que deberían presentarse.-_

_-Oh, sí, lo olvide. Mi nombre es Naoki Okazaki, espero que me aceptes como padrastro.- Dijo Naoki.-_

_-Yo soy Misaki Ayuzawa, y, no le tengo apreciación a ningún hombre.-_

_-Ella es así, no te preocupes.- Dijo mi madre.-_

_-Hehe, entiendo. Mañana nos mudaremos a la casa más grande. Preparen sus cosas para la mudanza.- Dijo Naoki.-_

_-¿Por qué darán poco por la casa?- Pregunté algo enojada.-_

_-Por las condiciones de el inmueble.- Respondió Naoki.- Oh, por cierto. Soy el dueño de una compañia, de hecho, hace apenas unos meses. Es la compañia de perfumes Jet'aime. ¿Has escuchado de esos?-_

_-No.-_

_-Hehe, es un poco masculina, por eso es natural que no reconozca ninguna marca de nada.- Dijo mi madre.-_

_-Bien, pues las recogeré mañana para mudarnos.- Dijo Naoki mientras se retiraba.- Cuídense y lamento la intrusión.-_

_-Mamá...segura que...¿No te casarás con él solo para mantener estable nuestra economía?-_

_-Para nada. De hecho, la compañia de tu padre ''revivió'' por unos asuntos que he estado arreglando junto con él. Nos conocimos en la S.E.E., ya que los asuntos que estabamos tratando eran de empresas. Desde ese momento empezamos a caernos bien y luego a salir.-_

_-Bien...Emm, ¿Mañana es Domingo?-_

_-Sí.-_

_-Esta bien, mañana no trabajo.-_

_-Oh, olvide decirte algo. Ya no tendrás que trabajar en el Maid Latte.-_

Esa ''orden'' que me dio mi madre fue algo dolorosa. Nunca me gustó trabajar en el Maid Latte, pero, acepto que le he ganado algo de cariño, incluso lo he visto como mi tercera casa (Después de la escuela y la mía), sería un cambio muy terrible. La dueña me caía bastante bien y era bastante considerada conmigo, y dejar el trabajo así como así sería muy malo de mi parte. Quería llorar, pero tenía que aguantar si no quería parecer débil.

_-Mamá...saldré un rato, ¿Está bien?- Dije con la voz entrecortada.-_

_-Claro, pero, ¿Estás bien?-_

_-S-Sí...sólo necesito pensar.- Dije mientras salía de la casa.- ¿Qué haré? Esto esta yendo muy rápido...¿Acaso también planean cambiarme a otra escuela?- Pensé en voz alta.-_

_-¿Qué esta yendo muy rápido.- Dijo alguien detrás de mí, y por supuesto, era Usui.-_

_-¡U-Usui! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacías espiándome?-_

_-Eres mi novia, es natural que te siga.-_

_-L-Lo sé, pero, tenías que avisar que vendrías.- Dijo algo ruborizada. -Tenemos que ocultarlo por un buen tiempo.- Dije mientras veía el suelo.- La razón es que mi madre se va a casar con un tal Naoki Okazaki, y el se ve muy estricto, y mi madre no me dejará trabajar en Maid Latte.-_

_-¿Y porque te lo ocultó?-_

_-Por mentirosa, supongo. Sabes, me mudaré mañana, pero no con mi familia. Unas personas vinieron hace una hora y me dieron un cheque por 30.000.00 yens y también me iban a dar las llaves de un Penthouse.-_

_-¿Y...eso?- Preguntó Usui algo sorprendido.-_

_-Mi padre era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes, y mi madre ''revivió'' la empresa. Entonces, en su testamento decía que 30.000.000 yens eran para cada una de sus hijas, al igual que un Penthouse.- Dije seriamente.- Les dije a esas personas que vinieron a traerme el cheque que me dejaran pensar sobre que haría con el Penthouse. Con lo sucedido de hace unos minutos he decidido tomar el Penthouse e irme a vivir allí.-_

_-Así que...¿Quieres más privacidad en tu vida para que yo pueda entrar libremente a tu casa y dormir contigo?- Dijo pervertidamente Usui.-_

_-¡N-No! ¡Maldito Alien Pevertido del Planeta Feromonas!- Respondí enojada.- Es para que ese señor no me diga que hacer y me moleste, y ¡Ponte serio!-_

_-Lo estoy siendo, Kaichou.- _

_-Usui, supongo que ya no me podrás decir así.- Dije algo triste.-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Si me prohibieron trabajar en Maid Latte, al igual que nos vamos a cambiar a una casa más cara...¿No crees que me quieran cambiar a Miyabigaoka?-_

_-Si intenta hacer eso el tal Naoki...Le arrancaré los ojos.- Dijo algo molesto.- Allí esta Tora, la persona que estubo a punto de violar-.- _

_-¡Shh!- Dije mientras le tapaba la boca a Usui.- ¡Podrían escuchar! Ahora que estás de hiperactivo, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me acompañas por las llaves de mi Penthouse?-_

_-Mientras este contigo esta bien.-_

_-Deja de ser meloso.- Dije ruborizada.-_

_-Como se esperaba de ti.-_

Tomé mi celular y le llamé a el hombre que vino hace una hora. Le dije que aceptaba el Penthouse y me dictó una dirección en la que tenía que recoger unos documentos y las llaves. Sabía que mi madre me regañaría, pero...era lo que yo quería para mí, ¿No?

_-Misa-chan, ¿Cómo responderá tu madre a esto?-_

_-No me importa su reacción. Es mi decisión y nadie podrá cambiarla, yo viviré allí, me mantendré sola, así que, ¿Cuál es el problema? Ella escogió lo que quería para ella, ahora es mi turno de escoger lo que yo quiero para mí.-_

_-Es lo que me gusta de ti, Ayuzawa.-_

_-Ahora solo quedará explicarle la situación a todas en Maid Latte.- Dije cansada.- Usui...Gracias.- Dije mientras me alejaba.-_

_-Adiós.- Se despidió.-_

_-Bien...tendré que tomar el tren para ir por última vez en mi vida a Maid Latte.- _

__Fui a la estación de trenes a esperar. Cuando llegó el tren subí rápidamente. Estaba pensando en que les iba a decir...De seguro pensarían que solo trabajaba allí por dinero y que rápidamente los iba a desechar como basura. La dueña y las chicas siempre eran muy amables conmigo...¿Qué haría? Mi vida estaba cambiando muy rápido.

_-Jefa...Tengo algo que decirle.-_

_-¿Qué pasa Misa-chan?- Respondió.-_

_-Mi madre me obligó a renunciar.- Dije en tono triste.-_

_-¿En serio? Eso es muy drástico, ¿Cómo mantendrás a tu familia?-_

_-Es por eso que no quiere que trabaje. La estabilidad económica de la familia ya es buena de nuevo.-_

_-Bien, Misa-chan. Ayer te entregué el pago de esta semana, así que sin más que decir...Adiós.- Dijo triste.- Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando, ¿Sí?-_

_-Claro.-_

Salí de allí muy triste. Salir del lugar en el que habían pasado tantas cosas raras, divertidas...se terminarían. Regresé a la estación de tren y regresé a casa. Tomé una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí lo siguiente: ''Mamá: Debido a que me han dado el Penthouse, supongo que es mejor que vaya a vivir allí, me queda cerca de varios lugares, así no tendré que ir en tren a la mayoría de los lugares.'' Tras dicho esto hice una maleta y salí por la ventana (Sí, es raro). Tomé el tren hacia mi nueva casa. Busqué un buen rato la dirección hasta que por fin la encontré. Acomodé unas cosas y dormí...

-Kaichou.- Dijo...¿¡Usui!?


	3. Capítulo 3: Sin Takumi

**AVISO** Este capítulo tendrá escenas algo subidas de tono. Si no se soporta este tipo de escenas favor de esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_-¿Kaichou?- Dijo...¿¡Usui!?-_

_-¡Usui! ¡Qué demon-!- Grité sorprendida hasta que Usui me interrumpió.-_

_-Tranquila, solo quería ver como estabas.-_

_-Me siento bien...-_

_-¿Segura?- Dijo misteriosamente mientras ponía su mano sobre mi frente.- Tienes mucha calentura.-_

_-Sólo tengo calor, eso es todo.-_

_-Entonces...¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?- Dijo Usui, como de costumbre, en su típico tono pervertido mientras desabotonaba el primer botón (La blusa que yo traía era una que tiene botones por detrás)-_

_-¡U-Usui!- Dije agitada. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar...yo quería que algo más pasara en ese lugar...-No...No es posible que este pensando este tipo de cosas, ¿O si?- Pensé.-_

_-¿Eso acaso es un si?-_

_-¿Qué estás pensan-?-_

Antes de terminar me besó tiernamente en los labios...ese pequeño beso se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en uno más intenso, cambiando un beso solamente por caricias. Yo deseaba a Usui tanto como el a mi...¿O incluso él me deseaba más? Eso era un misterio. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido que apenas podía estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Podemos detenernos si lo deseas así.-_

_-No.-_

Esta vez fui yo la que le robó un beso...verlo sonrojado me hacia sentir más, extraña. El poco a poco desabotonaba mi blusa, al igual que yo hacia lo mismo con su camisa. Ambos nos quitamos los jeans, quedando solo en ropa interior. Cada beso subía la temperatura del ambiente; nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos se deseaban demasiado...cada contacto hacia que mi cuerpo temblara...¿Por qué?

_-Misaki...Creo que he empeorado la fiebre, ¿No?- Bromeó Usui._

_-Idiota.- Respondí sonrojada.-_

Después de la ''broma'' de Usui, seguimos. Usui retiraba lentamente la poca ropa que me quedaba, al igual que el lo hacia. Terminando, se abalanzó sobre mi y acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo...el era el único que me hacia sentir así, ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba otra vez. A punto de unir nuestros cuerpos, sonó...¿¡El despertador!?

* * *

Sí, había sido solo un sueño, un sueño demasiado extraño. Desperté y estaba dormida en el Penthouse. Comprobé si había sido un sueño o no, y, si había sido. Estaba furiosa. ¿Como es que mi mente había creado tal escena? Eso era imposible, demasiado. Tomé mi uniforme y me lo puse. Tomé el tren hacia la escuela, y me encontré a mis ''admiradores''. Por suerte, Usui estaba allí para rescatarme.

_-Siempre con lo mismo, ¿Kaichou?-_

_-S-Sí...- Dije mientras recordaba ese sueño. -No.- Pensé. Yo tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Pero, algo rotundamente inundó mi mente. Sí la ''escena'' fue sólo un sueño...¿El noviazgo con Usui también? No sabía como preguntarle.- Oye...Usui...-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¿Q-Qué somos?- Dije rápidamente.-_

_-¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta?- Dijo sonrojado.- Supongo que algo así como rivales amistosos._

_-¿Nada...más?-_

_-¿Estás bien, Ayuzawa?- Dijo nervioso.- No creo que seamos algo más...- Se detuvo.- Espera...¿Te refieres a lo del festival?-_

_-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡No! ¡N-No quiero algo más que un rival amistoso! ¡Sólo quería saber!-_

_-Entonces,- Dijo acorralándome entre sus brazos.- ¿No me amas como dijiste en el festival?-_

_-No estoy obligada a responder eso, ¿O sí? Yo te odio.- _

_-Si...claro...- Dijo mientras es alejaba.-_

_-Estúpido Usui...-Dije enojada.- _

¿Por qué mis sentimientos son así? ¿Por qué cuando quiero decir ''Te amo'', no puedo? ¿Y por qué a pesar de lo sucedido simplemente no me dice ''¿Quieres ser mi novia?''? Todo esto es demasiado confuso...Nos hemos besado dos veces, confesado nuestros sentimientos...Pff...

_-Misaki.- Dijo una voz que cualquiera podría reconocer.- ¿Misaki? ¿Tierra llamando a Misaki?-_

_-L-Lo siento Aoi-chan, me perdí en mis pensamientos.-_

_-Te ves diferente, ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Sólo estoy confundida.-_

_-¿Takumi es la causa?-_

_-¡N-No!- Mentí enojada.-_

_-Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no es cierto.-_

_-Esta bien.- Dije mientras me ponía de pie.- Parece que después de todo Usui no me considera algo más, si sabes a que me refiero.- Puse una mano sobre mi cabeza.-_

_-¿Tú querías que algo más pasara entre ustedes?-_

_-S-Sí...-_

_-Entiendo. Te ayudaré pronto.- Dicho esto, se fue.-_

_-Los hombres son tan raros.-_

Caminé hacia la escuela y entré en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Allí solo estaba Hinata Shintani, un amigo de la infancia que esta enamorado de mí (Sí...supongo que tengo ''pegue''). Algo desconfiada entré y Hinata no despegaba la mirada de mí. Vi que estaba más nervioso de lo normal...Y acepto que en el fondo de mi alma sentía que planeaba algo.

_-Misaki...- Dijo Hinata serio.-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Perdóname.-_

Dicho esto, sin si quiera preguntar, me besó. Me sentía extraña, no sabía que hacer. Y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar...no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando ese pervertido de Usui me besaba. Quería golpearlo, insultarlo, pero, simplemente no podía...Hinata era alegre, y no quería herir a nadie...golpearlo sería el pecado más grande, sobre todo porque el me admira demasiado...

_-Aléjate de ella, Sanshita-kun.- Dijo una voz seca y molesta...Usui._

_-Ella también quería, ¿Verdad Misaki-chan?- Dijo alegremente Hinata.-_

_-Yo...-_

_-Olvídalo.- Dijo Usui mientras se iba molesto y con la cabeza abajo.-_

_-¡U...sui!- Grité mientras iba detrás de él.- ¡Usui! Yo...-_

_-No quiero escuchar.-_

_-¡Déjate de tus juegos de niño!-_

¡Usui me estaba ignorando! Incluso estaba evitando mi mirada, mi mano, TODO. Por más que quería explicarle, el me interrumpía...¿Qué podía hacer? Él normalmente sería el que me estuviera persiguiendo, no yo. Eso no era lo mío, ¡Era de Usui! Salí de la escuela y lo seguí persiguiendo. En un callejón pudo despistarme y huir. El en realidad estaba molesto. Todo por nada...salí de la escuela sin permiso, estaba perdida, confundida...decidí buscar una estación de tren y regresar a mi casa. Estaba agotada y triste, quería descansar. Entré, me cambié de ropa y me tiré en la cama que tenía una linda vista al oeste de la ciudad. Traté de contenerme, pero...rompí en llanto. Ver a Usui así...huyendo de mí, su expresión fría hacia mí...no era nada normal, para nada. De tanto llorar me quedé dormida.

* * *

Ding-Dong...Se escuchó la puerta. Decidí no abrir, ya que estaba casi segura que sería algún vendedor ambulante o algo parecido. Tocaron por varios minutos, y después se fueron. La verdad sea quien haya sido, no me importaba, quería estar so-, ¿Y si era Usui? Corrí hacia la puerta para detener a esa persona que había dejado de tocar y dejarla pasar, y estaba casi segura que era Usui.

_-Hola Misa-chan.- Dijo Sakura, mi mejor amiga.-_

_-Hola Sakura...- Dije algo decepcionada.-_

_-¿Estás bien? Sólo vi que corriste detrás de Usui-san...Es extraño que el huya de ti.-_

_-Fue por mi culpa.-_

_-Escuche que Hinata te besó, bueno, el me dijo.-_

_-Sí...-_

_-Entonces, ¿Fue por eso que Usui huía?-_

_-Supongo que sí.- Respondí triste.- Espera un segundo...¿Cómo supiste que vivo ahora aquí sola?-_

_-Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que ya no vivías allí, así que les dije que si me daban tu dirección ya que era urgente lo que tenía que hablar contigo, y me la dieron y por lo tanto aquí estoy. Bueno, -Continuó después de un respiro.- Te daré un consejo para esto de los hombres.-_

_-No necesito consejos de hombres, no me interesa Usui...-_

_-¿Enserio?- Dijo con una mirada desafiante.- En el festival estaban muy juntitos en la fogata, incluso de la mano...-_

_-No me digas que lo viste.- Dije colocando una mano sobre mi cara, mostrando algo de pena.-_

_-Sí, al igual que Hinata. En parte siento que fue muy desconsiderado de su parte al haberte besado ya que él ya sabía que tu estabas enamorada de Usui y Usui de ti.-_

_-N-No estoy enamorada de ese alíen pervertido...- Mentí.-_

_-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que no. Bien, aquí el consejo. Deja que se le baje el coraje, luego déjalo todo para mí. Cuando pase un tiempo, el estará ansioso por verte de nuevo, hablar contigo...así que yo le diré que una chica lo esta esperando en el techo. Cuando vaya, cerraré la puerta del tejado con seguro para que no pueda irse, entonces tu le dices lo que sucedió. ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-Sakura...en realidad, muchas gracias. Me resulta difícil explicar este tipo de sentimientos.-_

_-Te entiendo, antes era difícil para mí, hasta que entré a la Preparatoria...- Dijo con descaro.- Creo que ya caíste en los encantos del rubio...¿No?- Preguntó con mirada pícara.-_

_-Sólo...un poco.-_

_-¿Un poco?-_

_-Bien, a quien engaño...¡Sí lo amo y demasiado!-_

_-¡Grítalo al mundo, ¡cadete!- Dijo en tono militar.-_

_-No.-_

_-Bueno. Sólo quería ver como estabas. No te preocupes, le diré a todos que te fuiste porque te sentías muy mal del estómago.-_

_-Gracias, Sakura, por todo. No sé como agradecerlo.-_

_-Es un pequeño agradecimiento de todo lo que has hecho por mí.-_

_-No es nada...-_

_-Bien, ya me voy, cuídate y sigue mi consejo.-_

_-Esta bien.-_

Sakura salió y me recosté en el sillón. Tenía hambre, no había comido todavía, pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que enserio me dieron muchas ganas de comer. Decidí por curiosidad ir a Maid Latte para ver como iba todo, y las ganas me ganaron. Fui en tren hasta mi lindo destino. Al pasar por el callejón en donde siempre me encontraba con Usui...me entró una gran melancolía. Decidí meterme para recordar esos momentos y mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande; la foto que Usui tanto amaba, estaba en la basura. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, MUCHAS. Decidí mejor volver a mi casa. El hambre se me había quitado en cuestión de segundos. Todo era culpa de Hinata, aunque yo no quería aceptarlo. Él me besó, sabiendo lo que podía pasar, sabiendo que yo amaba a Usui, y que él a mí. ¿Usui estará igual? No lo sé. Después de dar varias vueltas en mi cama para poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, decidí salir a tomar aire fresco. Todo me recordaba a Usui; las tiendas de ajedrez, las tiendas de álbumes para fotografías...quería sacármelo de la mente, olvidarlo, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido...pero todo fue en vano.

Hundida en mis pensamientos sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío. Estaba casi segura que era Usui. Voltee y era...¿¡Uno de los chicos que me capturaron la otra vez!? Mi reacción fue tan lenta que pudo secuestrarme y llevarme en una camioneta. ¿Qué destino cruel me esperaba? No quería saberlo. En esos momentos deseaba que Usui estuviera allí golpeándolos y diciendo cosas pervertidas y alienígenas, pero no, estaba enojado conmigo, quizá para siempre...y era ya demasiado dependiente de él. Me llevaron a una celda, y me encerraron allí. Decidí mantenerme despierta en todo momento. Quería que él en cualquier momento llegara a rescatarme, como siempre lo hacía...Pero nunca sucedió. Estaba desesperada, estaba segura que esos pervertidos me harían algo muy malo, y tal vez luego me matarían. ''Usui...'' Era lo único que estaba en mi mente. Escuché que los pervertidos estaba discutiendo con alguien. ¿Quién sería? Me di cuenta que mi celular estaba en mi bolso derecho, así que intenté tomarlo, lo cual fue fácil. Ya con el celular en mis manos, decidí marcar a Usui, pero...El no contestaría. Hace un tiempo nos dimos cuenta del pasado de Naoya Shirakawa, uno de el trío de los idiotas. Naoya era un ''delincuente'' que ayudaba a los más débiles. Decidí marcarle a él sin que se dieran cuenta.

_-¿Misa-chan? ¿Eres tú?- Respondió Naoya emocionado.-_

_-No subas la voz, me tienen secuestrada.-_

_-¿Sabes por si acaso donde estás?- Dijo asustado.-_

_-No...-_

_-¿Hay alguna ventana?-_

_-Sí, veré si puedo alcanzar a ver algo.- Subí en la banca hecha de cemento y apenas alcanzaba a ver algo.-_

_-¿Qué ves?- _

_-Está un bar color verde, una tienda departamental, una tienda de abarrotes de nombre ''Hana''...Es lo único que puedo ver.-_

_-No te preocupes, te sacaremos de allí. Confía en nosotros.-_

_-¿Nosotros quienes?-_

_-Yo y los chicos de la otra vez.-_

_-Naoya...gracias...-_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿No me odias?

Allí estaba yo, esperando a que ese chico viniera a salvarme. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, en realidad quería que Usui viniera a rescatarme, dijera algo pervertido y luego yo le dijera ''Alien Pervetido''. Ya era muy rutinario, la verdad. Escuché que alguien estaba golpeando a esos chicos, o era viceversa, no estaba segura. Escuché que alguien lentamente abrió la puerta, era Naoya. Me desató las manos y me sacó de allí.

_-Gracias por salvarme.- Agradecí.-_

_-No hay problema, siempre estamos a tus órdenes, Misa-chan.- Dijo feliz mientras su ''pandilla'' decía ¡Sí!.-_

_-Bien, volveré a casa. Pero, Naoya...dile a los demás que ya no podré trabajar en Maid Latte. Es algo personal, tal vez luego se los diga.-_

_-¿¡Q-Qué!?- Dijo Naoya sorprendido.-_

_-Tranquilo, seguiré por lo menos yendo a la escuela.-_

Salí de ese lugar. Por un momento pude olvidar a ese idiota de Usui, pero, ¿Cómo es que de regañarlo por romper corazones insensiblemente terminé en estar peleada con él por un beso? Era demasiado extraño. Ya en mi cuarto, cómoda, me puse la piyama y prendí la tele. Estaba aún algo asustada por lo que había sucedido...Tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien...Sakura de seguro estaba dormida...si se lo contaba a Suzuna o a mamá se preocuparían mucho...Di un suave suspiro. Tomé mi celular y le llamé a Usui. Nadie respondió. Intenté varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo. El en realidad estaba molesto. Decidí manderle un mensaje como última esperanza, el cual decía: ''Ven rápido, los tipos de la otra vez...''. Estaba segura que él sabría a que me refería. Esperé horas y horas a que respondiera el mensaje, pero nada. Decepcionada me quedé dormida. Un fuerte ruido detrás de la puerta me despertó.

_-¿Qué sucede?- Dije somnolienta mientras habría la puerta.-_

_-Misaki-chan, ¿Quiénes son los tipos de la otra vez?- Dijo Hinata, apenas había reconocido su voz.-_

_-Perdóname, Hinata, creo que por accidente te lo mandé a ti.- Aclaré algo avergonzada.-_

_-¿A quién se lo ibas a mandar?-_

_-A Suzuna.- Mentí.-_

_-Bien, hehe, creo que me preocupé demás. Duerme bien Misaki-chan.- Dijo mientras se retiraba.-_

_-Tu igual, Hinata.-_

Que idiota fui. Le mandé un mensaje que era para Usui...¿Tan ciega estaba? Me empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza, llegando al grado de tirarme de dolor. Era por pensar demasiado en que hacer al respecto de es idiota, estaba segura. Volví a dormirme esta vez, y nadie me interrumpió. Era un nuevo día. Me desperté, me bañé, me vestí, desayuné, preparé mis cosas...entre otros. Tomé el tren hacia la escuela y llegué a tiempo, como la mayoría de las veces. Hoy era un día de convivencia, sin tener que escribir en esos molestos cuadernos. Yo, como siempre, me quedé en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil a hacer el papeleo. Allí estaba yo sola, con la luz pegándome en la cara. Ya no estaba ese chico que siempre me hacia sonrojar por las cosas pervertidas que decía, o molestando, simplemente ya no estaba allí. Después de terminar el papeleo, regresé a casa. En el camino, me encontré a Usui. El tan solo desvió mi mirada. Sabía que para decirle tenía que usar una de sus estrategias. Llegué a mi casa. Salí para llamar desde los teléfonos públicos. Marqué el número de Usui...tuuun...tuuun...se escuchaba cada dos segundos.

_-¿Quién habla?- Respondió algo somnoliento.-_

_-U...sui...antes de que me cuelgues y me ignores...ven rápido...los tipos de la otra vez, regresaron.- Dicho esto, escuché una respiración agitada y el sonido de el celular ya caído.- ¿Cuál habrá sido su reacción?- Pensé.-_

Me metí a mi casa a esperar. Miraba impacientemente las manijas del reloj. Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack. Era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la sala. Escuché que alguien corría rápidamente por las escaleras que daban a mi puerta. Era Usui. Reconocía esos pasos en donde fuera. Tocó la puerta con desesperación. Él estaba tenso, podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus golpes. Abrí la puerta y estaba Usui algo despeinado, con los botones en lugares equivocados...Usui , en vez de tener esa mirada retadora, tenía una mirada preocupada y desesperada.

_-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó agitado.- ¿No te hicieron nada?-_

_-Por suerte no. Lamento haberte preocupado mucho...Pero sobre todo,- Dije mientras tomaba la mano de Usui para que no se fuera cuando terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.- Por no tratar de aclararte lo que sucedió con Hinata. Todo lo que quieras saber lo puedes saber.-_

_-No tienes porque...Misaki.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente.- Fue mi culpa por haber reaccionado de esa manera egoísta.-_

_-Mereces una explicación. Hinata llegó a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil y de la nada me besó. Quería golpearlo, pero algo en mi cerebro me decía: ''No, Misaki. El es demasiado tonto e inocente.'' ¿Podríamos...?- Dije sonrojada.- ¿Empezar de nuevo?-_

_-Misaki...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y demasiado sonrojado mientras trataba de ocultarlo.- Me seguirás odiando...¿No es así?- Dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a mi rostro, casi rozando mis labios.- ¿O me equivoco?-_

_-Yo, no- Antes de terminar mi frase sus labios pararon mis palabras completamente.-_

_-Me tienen vigilado.- Dijo ruborizado.-_

_-¿Quién?-_

_-Mi hermano mayor, Gerald. Misma madre, distinto padre. Su abuelo quiere que alguno de los dos se quede con la compañia, y me quiere llevar a Inglaterra.-_

_-Usui...Nunca me has dicho nada de tu pasado...-_

_-Tienes razón.- Dijo Usui acompañado de una pequeña risa.- Creo que tengo que ser justo. ¿Te importaría si nos sentamos en tu sillón?- Dijo mientras señalaba un sillón café.-_

_-Para nada.- Dije mientras me sentaba.-_

_-Bien...mi madre, Patricia Walker, de apellido de soltera Usui, se casó con Edward Walker. Eran muy ricos, tenían una mansión, y por supuesto sirvientes. Una vez contrataron a Yuu Hirose, cuando mi madre tenía 27 años. El y mi madre se enamoraron, pero ella estaba enferma de una enfermedad extraña. Paso lo que supongo que sabes a que me refiero, y quedó embarazada de mí. Al tenerme, murió. Para ocultar mi pasado y no levantar sospechas, decidieron ponerme Takumi Usui, en vez de Takumi Hirose. Mi ''abuelo'', y lo digo así porque es el abuelo de Gerald y no mío, es el que quiere llevarme a Inglaterra.-_

_-No entiendo...¿Cómo es que él quiere ''secuestrarte'' y que tomes mando de la compañia si no eres hijo de Edward Walker?-_

_-Es lo que no entienden, todos. Misaki, escúchame bien. Probablemente mi hermano tenga un espía, e informará a su abuelo de todo, cosa que no permitiré. Estate atenta, y si detectas a alguien siguiéndote, dile a la policía.-_

_-En serio que tu relación con tu hermano es mala...¿No? Suzuna y yo nos llevamos demasiado bien.-_

_-Tu si eres buena hermana mayor, él no. Normalmente ellos quieren tomar el liderazgo de todo y se sienten los mejores.-_

_-Oye entendí la indirecta.- Dije algo molesta.-_

_-Yo se que tu no eres así, Ayuzawa.- Aclaró y después vio su reloj.- Qué rápido, son las 10 de la noche.-_

_-Pero acabas de llegar a las 8, eso es demasiado rápido.-_

_-Supongo que tengo que quedarme a dormir aquí...¿No?- Dijo ''inocentemente''.-_

_-Y-Yo...- Dije al recordar mi sueño cuando supuestamente el se quedó a dormir.-_

_-Que...¿Acaso es un dejà vu, Kaichou?-_

_-¡N-No!- Exclamé enojada.-_

_-¿Y por qué estás tan roja?-_

_-Por nada...oye, esta bien, pero, hay dos habitaciones, tu duerme en una y yo en otra. Si mi madre o ese señor vienen a ver que tal estoy y me ven en la misma cama que tu, me irá muy mal.-_

_-Entonces...Si no ti dijeran nada...¿Podría dormir- Se acercó.- contigo?-_

_-¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas, alien pervertido!-_

_-¿A qué te refieres con que soy un alien?-_

_-Debido a todo lo que haces y demás no es posible que seas de este planeta.-_

_-¿Mi belleza tampoco, Misa-chan?-_

_-¡Te dije que dejaras de decir cosas extrañas!- Di un suspiro.- Esta noche será algo larga.-_

_-Kaichou no tengo sueño...- Dijo mientras se tambaleaba.-_

_-Traeré unas películas.-_

_-Yo acabo de comprar una. Es la de el Exorcista.-_

_-¿D-De el Exorcista?- Dije con un tono tembloroso.-_

_-¿Acaso le tienes miedo? Si es así, no la vemos, no hay problema.-_

_-¡No! ¡No le tengo miedo!- _

Usui dio un leve suspiro y puso la película. Sabía que una vez dicho esto ya no había marcha atrás. Empezó la película. Estaba temblando, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar. ''No'', me decía a mi misma. Yo no podía asustarme con esa película, y menos frente a Usui...digo, no es porque quiera impresionarlo, sino porque me fastidiaría todo el día con esa película. Terminó la película. Estaba completamente en shock, asustada, demasiado asustada.

_-Buenas noches, Misaki.-_

_-Igualmente U-Usui.- Dije todavía en shock.-_

_-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado.-_

_-Si, no te preocupes.- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta.- _

Apagué la luz rápidamente. Tenía demasiado miedo. Me estaba comportado como una niña, no como una adolescente de 17 años...eso no era mi estilo. Tenía que protegerme de dos cosas; de mi miedo, y de el pervertido de Usui, aunque la verdad lo último no me importaba del todo porque el tipo tiene algo de auto control después de todo. Se escuchó un ruido en la sala. Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba demasiado, no podía negarlo. Decidí salir y enfrentar mis miedos.

_-¿Q-Quién esta allí?- Dije mientras sostenía una espátula de metal.- No vengo en guerra...vengo en son de paz...-_

_Sentí que alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Di un grito ahogado y esa mano me tapó la boca. Sentí la respiración de alguien cerca de mí. Estaba completamente en shock. Estaba hasta llorando del miedo que tenía...¿Qué sucede? Mi sorpresa fue cuando alguien prendió la luz, era Usui. Noté que la mano ya no estaba._

_-¿Estás bien, Misaki? Fui al baño y empezaste a decir cosas raras entonces salí y te iba a decir que solo era yo pero gritaste y tuve que taparte la boca...Lo siento demasiado si te asuste...-_

_-U...sui...- Dije llorando. Abracé a Usui mientras el me correspondía...parecía una niña con miedo a la oscuridad...- Soy una cobarde...-_

_-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, no eres la única. Si no querías ver la película, en serio podías habérmelo dicho, no te fastidiaría por eso.-_

_-¿Puedo...dormir contigo?- Dije sonrojada y aún llorando, pero más levemente.-_

_-¿Mi...saki?- Dijo Usui demasiado sonrojado como para ocultarlo.- Sí, sí puedes dormir conmigo, yo te protegeré, no te preocupes.-_

_-Usui, gracias por siempre ser así conmigo, y yo te...supongo que yo te...- _

_-Lo sé, Misaki...sabes, me arrepiento de lo que dije anteriormente. Misaki Ayuzawa, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-_

_-¿Cómo se que no es una estrategia para poder hacerme cosas en la noche?- Dije algo desconfiada.-_

_-¿Acaso crees que yo mentiría en este tipo de casos con la persona que más amo y más que a nadie? Yo nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras.-_

_-En ese caso...sí, quiero ser tu novia...-_

_-Bien, vamos a dormir.- Dijo Usui mientras extendía su mano.- Es mejor para ti porque tienes que relajarte después de tremendo susto.-_

_-Gracias de nuevo, Usui.- Tomé su mano y me levanté.- Bien, entonces buenas noches.- Fui a la habitación.-_

_-Buenas noches.-_

Debo admitir que nunca había dormido tan cómodamente, en serio. En este tipo de situaciones, también debo admitir que Usui me gusta demasiado...cuando tiene esa mirada comprensiva y cariñosa, extrañamente siendo yo a la única a la ha visto así en muchos casos. Mañana no hay clases, eso es muy bueno. Sobre lo que dije de las ventajas que el podría sacarme...¿Qué estaba pensando? A pesar de ser un alien pevertido, el nunca me haría daño, de eso estoy segura. Me despertó un olor de comida deliciosa. Decidí ir a la cocina, de seguro Usui estaba haciendo algo de comer.

_-Buenos días, Misa-chan. Me he adelantado e hice algo de desayuno.-_

_-Eres muy gentil, y, buenos días.-_

_-Misaki, he decidido que iré a Inglaterra a decirles mis razones. No tardaré demasiado, te lo prometo.-_

_-¿Cuanto estarás allá?-_

_-Un mes, dos meses como máximo, supongo. Les explicaré que yo no tengo que ver con la familia Walker, solo con la familia Usui y Hirose.-_

_-Suerte, y cuidado.-_

_-¿No me odiarás...?-_

_-No, sabes, nunca te odie.-_

_-Lo sé, Misaki, lo sé.-_


	5. Capítulo 5: Inglaterra

_-¿Cuándo te irás a Inglaterra?-_

_-Probablemente en dos días.-_

_-Ya veo.- Suspiré.- No te tardes demasiado...- Pensé.-_

_-Tranquila, me tardaré lo menos posible. Te mandaré mensajes todos los días, en serio.-_

_-Oye tranquilo yo sólo...- Reaccioné.- ¿¡Leíste mi mente de nuevo!?-_

_-Sólo pensé que estabas pensando eso, es fácil, vamos, intenta averiguar lo que pienso.-_

_-Mmm...- Me le quedé viendo por unos segundos.- Estás pensando en mi en poca ropa...¿No es cierto, pervertido?-_

_-Probablemente.-_

_-Eso es un si para mí.-_

_-Ahora no soy el único alien pervertido aquí.- _

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-Soñaste algo pervertido de ambos hace unos días antes de salvarte de tu club de admiradores...¿No? Estabas muy nerviosa ese día y muy sonrojada, Ayuzawa.-_

_-Y-Yo...¡No es cierto! ¡N-No soy un a-alien p-pervertido como t-tú!- Respondí agresivamente.-_

_-¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?-_

_-Estúpido Usui...- Tomé una almohada y la lancé al suelo.- El tiene razón, pero, ¿Cómo lo averiguo?- Pensé.-_

_-Ya te dije como lo deduje.-_

_-En serio eres raro...- Dí un suspiro.-_

_-Misaki, supongo que si me voy hoy y las cosas van bien tardaré una semana y media.-_

_-Entonces, ve hoy a Inglaterra, pero júrame que no regresarás hasta haber terminado tu labor.-_

_-Con esa motivación terminaré antes, Ayuzawa. Bien, me iré hoy. Diles a los profesores que no iré porque mi abuelo está enfermo en Inglaterra y tuve que ir, no les digas la verdadera razón.-_

_-Entendido.-_

_-Pero antes,- Me acorraló en la pared.- tengo que hacer algo.- _

Sólo sentí su respiración más cerca de mi rostro, casi rozando mis labios. Luego se separó. ¿Qué planeaba este idiota? Sí, se que me estoy refiriendo a él con ese tipo de palabras ofensivas y no propias de una mujer, pero...¿Qué puedo hacer? Siempre me provoca...Tomé su cabeza por la nuca y lo besé por un buen rato.

_-Si quieres besarme no hagas eso, Takumi.-_

_-Yo...-_

_-¿Ahora quien es el que se quedó sin palabras?-_

_-Cuando dices mi nombre se siente muy bien, Misaki. Me llevaré un lindo recuerdo a Inglaterra.-_

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Usui fue al aeropuerto, vi como entraba y me decía con los ojos: ''¿De que color es tu ropa interior?'' Ese chico estaba loco si pensaba que yo le diría. Regresé a mi casa y me llegó un mensaje a las 4:00 a.m. Era Usui. ''Ya llegué a Inglaterra, todo fue muy bien en el viaje. Una chica se sentó al lado de mi y me preguntó si era Takumi Usui y le dije que era un Italiano que vive en Japón y tiene familia en Inglaterra, por supuesto en Italiano. Inglaterra es muy aburrida sin ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? XOXO, Takumi tu sexy alien pervertido ;)''. Dios mío, ¿este chico también habla italiano? ¿Qué con esa despedida de XOXO y de sexy alien pervertido? En serio que estaba enamorada perdidamente de ese chico, aunque no lo quería aceptar.

_-''Estoy bien, no ha pasado la gran cosa desde tu partida. Hinata, el trío de idiotas, Sakura y Shizuko te mandan saludos, y los profesores dicen que llegando te pongas al corriente, ya que pronto serán los exámenes finales para pasar a tercero. El Kaichou de Miyabigaoka vendrá mañana, ¿Fastidioso, o no? Antes de que digas algo, no te preocupes, he mejorado en Aikido por si intenta hacerme algo de nuevo. Cuídate y regresa pronto...''- Respondí al mensaje.-_

* * *

***Con Takumi Usui (Cuando aparezca eso, significa que Usui narrará)***

Por fin había llegado a ese lugar para poner fin a esta locura y que me dejen en paz. Busqué un mapa y localice mi destino, el Palacio de Rachester. Me sentía mal por haberle mentido a Misaki. Se preguntarán, ¿En que le mentiste? El que me quiere llevar a Inglaterra a la fuerza para ser el heredero no es sólo abuelo de Gerald, también es mi abuelo. Sabía que si se lo decía a Misaki ella se preocuparía demasiado.

_-¡Bienvenido, Takumi!- _

_-Hola Gerald.-_

_-¿A que se debe tu visita inesperada? ¿Por fin has decidido dejar Japón?-_

_-¿Dónde esta el abuelo?-_

_-Esperándote. ¿Para que quieres verlo?-_

_-Necesito hablar con él.-_

_-¿Acaso le dirás que renunciarás a ser el heredero a pesar de que yo tengo muy delicada salud como mi madre y que mi abuelo tiene 81 años y esta enfermo?-_

_-No te refieras a ambos como solo tus familiares. Si planeo renunciar.-_

_-Es por esa chica...Misaki Ayuzawa, ¿No es así?-_

_-No la metas en esto, no tiene nada que ver. Tal vez tenga un poco de vínculos con la familia Walker, pero sobre todo con la familia Hirose y Usui.-_

_-Acabas de decirlo tu mismo Takumi. El abuelo es Usui, no Walker.-_

_-Aún así no quiero.-_

_-Dime tres razones por las que quieres quedarte en Japón.-_

_-Esas se las diré al abuelo.-_

Evadí a Gerald y busqué al abuelo en su habitación. Estaba leyendo un libro, Sherlock Holmes, si no me equivoco. Al verme se levantó, pusó un separador en su libro y lo cerró.

_-Takumi, ¿Qué haces aquí en Inglaterra?-_

_-Voy a renunciar al puesto, abuelo. El Sr. Edward Walker probablemente usted ya no lo considere parte de la familia porque mi madre murió, pero, el en parte tiene más derecho, ya que al casarse ellos ya son y serán por siempre de la misma familia, y considero que es más justo que el se quede con el puesto.-_

_-Tus argumentos son válidos, Takumi, pero...¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Gerald? ¿Tu te quieres quedar allá por la hija de Sakuya Ayuzawa, Misaki, o me equivoco?-_

_-Esa no es mi razón. Planeo hacer la Universidad en Tokio, ser Médico y hacer algo en la vida, usted sabe que yo siempre he querido ser eso, desde que tengo 8 años.-_

_-Te dejaré con un trato. Cuando Edward muera, y después de él Gerald siga en el trono y muera, tu serás el próximo en este puesto. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-_

_-Sí. Pero sólo lo aceptaré si es por muerte natural, no asesinato.-_

_-De acuerdo.-_

Salí de la habitación y allí estaba el Sr. Walker. El es totalmente distinto a mi hermano, a excepción del cabello, supongo. Al contrario de toda mi familia y no tan familia, el es el único que no me odia, demasiado irónico. Estaba dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a Misaki diciéndole que regresaré antes de lo planeado, ya que fue demasiado fácil convencer a mi abuelo. Probablemente le diré la verdad acerca de mi abuelo, en fin, cosas que no le he dicho. Yendo a lo que era ahora mi habitación, encontré a Gerald con mi celular en su mano.

_-¿Ibas a enviarle un mensaje a tu novia para decirle que regresarías mañana o pasado-mañana, no es así?-_

_-Dame mi celular Gerald.-_

_-Suenas como un adolescente, Takumi.-_

_-¿No se supone que eso es lo que soy?- Respondí algo desconcertado.-_

_-Sí, pero me refiero a uno normal. Tu no eres normal, tu eres parte de una familia con una vida diferente a la de los demás, al igual que Ayuzawa. No te ha contado todo, ¿Eh?-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-Eres demasiado despreocupado en esos asuntos. Misaki es bisnieta del actual Rey de una isla en el Pacífico. El esta casado con una Española también, pero tienen una hija que se casó con un japonés, y el hijo de ese matrimonio, osea el Sr. Sakuya Ayuzawa, se casó con una japonesa. En resumen, Misaki es un cuarto española, como tu, que eres un cuarto inglés.-_

_-Estoy seguro de que si ella lo supiera me lo hubiera dicho.-_

_-Ambos son muy fáciles de engañar...¿No es así, Sr. Ayuzawa?-_

_-Por eso se creyó mi muerte.- Respondió un señor desde la oscuridad.-_

_-¡Imposible!-_

_-Creo que es momento de que el novio de mi hija conozca la verdad...¿No crees Gerald?-_

_-Por supuesto.-_

_-Ponte cómodo si quieres. Estaba harto de que mi horrenda familia no me diera libertad, así que decidí engañar a Minako con varias chicas. Un día estaba casi reventando del enojo y busqué en internet alguien dispuesto a morir y que se pareciera a mí, allí fue cuando Brook Williams, un enfermo terminal entró. Hizo la escena y creyeron que fui yo. Cambié algunas cosas para la revisión de ADN y listo. Descubrí de parte de mi bisabuelo que después de mi abuelo seguía Misaki en la sucesión del poder, lo cual no permitiré. Como estoy seguro de que ella vendrá a este lugar para llevarte con ella, le tendré un trampa y la mataré, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Hay guardias armados en cada rincón de este palacio, al igual que estás privado de todo menos de libros y demás.-_

_-No sabe con quién esta luchando, Sr. Ayuzawa. Misaki es más astuta de lo que usted cree, ha llegado incluso a sorprenderme.-_

_-Ya veremos, Hirose Takumi.-_

_-A lo que veo el también sabe mi historia.-_

* * *

***Con Misaki Ayuzawa***

¿Por qué ese acosador no me había respondido el mensaje? Quién sabrá, tal vez el celular no agarra señal o no me llegó. Pasaron días, incluso una semana. No había ninguna noticia de Usui. Me llegó un mensaje al celular, era de Usui. ''Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes. Decidí quedarme aquí hasta que mi abuelo muera.'' Qué raro. Me quedé dormida y escuché mi celular sonar, era de un teléfono público en Inglaterra. ¿Será Usui? ¿Por qué esta usando ese?

_-¿Usui Takumi?-_

_-Misaki, he escapado del castillo. Tu padre sigue vivo y planea matarte.-_

_-Usui...¿De cuál fumaste?-_

_-Es en serio, me dijo toda la verdad. Contrató a un enfermo terminal parecido a él y se mató, luego hizo cambios en las pruebas de ADN para que saliera que en realidad si era él. Planea matarte porque eres heredera al trono de una isla en el Pacífico, en vez de él, ya que sigues después de tu abuelo. Eres un cuarto española, justo como yo que soy un cuarto inglés.-_

_-¿Cómo se que no es una broma?-_

_-¿Crees que bromearía con algo tan serio como esto?-_

Hubo un largo silencio, yo sabía que el no sería capaz de mentirme así de feo, pero, ¿Como es posible después de heredarme una casa y mucho dinero? ¿Por qué él me mandó un mensaje diciendo que esta bien si esta muy agitado y nervioso?

_-Tengo otra cosa que decirte, esta es una buena nueva. Podré regresar a Japón en cuanto pueda escapar de Gerald y tu padre, mi abuelo ha decidido poner al Sr. Walker como sucesor, luego a Gerald y en caso de muerte natural de ambos a mí.-_

_-Bien...todo a salido bien, pero, ¿Cómo que ahora si es tu abuelo?-_

_-Júrame que no me matarás ni me odiarás.-_

_-Está bien.-_

_-El en verdad si es mi abuelo, te iba a decir pero sabía que ibas a querer oponerte a mi decisión porque sabías que en su lugar harías los mismo, así que por eso te lo oculté.-_

_-Yo te he ocultado más cosas, así que tranquilo.-_

_-Por nada del mundo vengas a Inglaterra, y si puedes, sal de tu distrito cuanto antes, y vete a vivir a uno que esta cerca de Seika. Avisa a tus familiares sobre esto, sal antes de la noche de mañana, enviarán a alguien a buscarte en Tokio.-_

_-Esto es una locura...¿Sabes?-_

_-Completamente. Estaré en ese distrito mañana, ya me encargué de conseguirte una casa. Es igual a la que tenías, solo que más grande y cuesta lo mismo que la tuya, véndela a una constructora y paga esa. La dirección es Hikari no Sekai No. 56 Piso I, Penthouse.-_

_-Esta bien, te espero allí para que me pongas más al corriente de lo que has averiguado.-_

_-Bien, entonces allí nos vemos.-_

_-Takumi...Gracias...-_

_-No hay de que Misaki. Tranquila, no sucederá nada mientras estés conmigo...¿Bien?-_

_-Sí...-_

Fui rápido a una constructora y vendí mi casa. Con el dinero pagué la casa en el banco, saqué todas mis cosas, llamé a la mudanza y me llevaron allá junto con mis cosas. Esto sin duda era un locura, yo era un fugitiva. Le avisé a mi madre y a mi hermana y salieron como yo pero hacia otra casa. Por el momento estábamos bien.

***Siguiente Día***

Usui aún no ha podido escapar del todo, así que me dijo que comprará boletos de avión y estará aquí en unas 2 semanas. Sigo pensando...¿Será cierto? Ese señor me quiere matar pero solo por eso, es algo incoherente, el probablemente estará muerto cuando yo herede ese puesto, y ni si quiera lo quiero heredar. Seika ha sido algo diferente sin Usui, todos se portan mejor conmigo.

_-¡Buenos días, Kaichou!- _

_-Buenos días, Yukimura. ¿No sabes porque todos se han portado mejor?-_

_-Sí...Es porque saben que estás triste sin Usui-san.-_

_-N-No estoy t-triste, solo un p-poco aburrida.- Respondí nerviosa.-_

_-Esta bien. ¿Qué hará en estás vacaciones?-_

_-Mmmm...probablemente iré a alguna playa o a un valle para acampar. A todo esto, Sakura y Shizuko vendrán. ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotras?-_

_-Gracias por la invitación, pero Ruri quiere ir a Disneyland. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Es cierto que Usui-san y tu están saliendo?-_

_-¡N-No! ¿Quién dijo eso?-_

_-Todos en Seika, dicen que desde que inició segundo año.-_

_-Están locos, empezamos a salir hace un mes.- Reaccioné y me sorprendí.- Es decir...-_

_-No se preocupe, Kaichou, no le diré a nadie.-_

_-Bien, gracias.-_

_-Ya me voy a clases, adiós.- _

_-Adiós.-_

¿Como es que todos piensan eso de mi ahora? Por lo menos no me harán enojar, eso es bueno. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que vivo en un distrito diferente pero más cercano a la escuela, y es bueno porque ya esta más cerca. Faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones, y se que si Usui no viene en 1 semana, se perderá los exámenes y se tendrá que quedar en extraoridinarios.


End file.
